The Last Transformer
by Batman1809
Summary: What would happen if the war continues on until there is literally only one standing. On this the last battle of this long and costly war, only one will come out; the last of his kind.


**The Last Cybertronian**

 **A one shot of how the movie universe could end, after the who knows how many movies they end up making.**

* * *

The war had taken its toll indeed. Now 82 years since their arrival to earth, nearly every Cybertronian in the galaxy had eventually come to earth, continuing the millennial long civil war. Many had been eradicated following the joint efforts of Cemetery Wind and Lockdown, and as the war continued on, their numbers dwindled even more. No matter how many lives lost and how futile his efforts were, Galvatron, who once again goes by Megatron, fights on, his sanity finally deteriorating after centuries of murdering his dying race.

As the dwindling numbers of Cybertronians made it to earth, it soon became clear that they were now an endangered species. With the loss of the Allspark, they had lost their means of colonizing any world following the loss of Cybertron. Following the disaster in China, and after going into an agreement with both the pardoned Autobots and the United Nations, Jashua Joyce swore never to create his "improved" Transformers again. He shut down his company, destroyed the data, and paid his researchers to go into hiding, along with himself. Since then, no others have found a way to duplicate his work, leaving the Cybertronian race without much hope. After all these years, he was now presumed dead.

In his travels to find the Quintessons, the creators of their race and possibly the Allspark itself, Optimus secretly hoped of striking an alliance, if only to create another Allspark. But despite following the coordinates of the last transmission from Lockdown's ship, Optimus found nothing in his journey across the stars. Yet, whenever he returned to Earth, another bounty hunter would attempt to collect on the bounty, each one suffering Lockdown's fate. Everyone offered clues to the Quintesson's true location, but Optimus was never able to locate their home world. In the end, Optimus chose to stay and protect what remained of their once great race.

Megatron grew more and more ruthless in his attempts to keep his Decepticons loyal to him. Those who favored saving their own race questioned his rule. Megatron made short work of them, instilling fear into his remaining forces to stay in line. All until this day, he fought to gain power and dominion, but now he fought for something different. He let his true ideals and lust to rule fade into nothing as his obsession to remain the last one standing flooded his mind, up until their was nothing left. Where before he was evil, now he was truly mad.

And so that leads us to this last battle. Holding the island of Hawaii, 'The Big Island', hostage, Megatron challenged the last of the Autobots to face off against the last of the Decepticons. All just to see, once and for all, who would win the war; Autobot, or Decepticon. And without the aid of the reformed N.E.S.T.

Megatron had only Astrotrain, Breakdown, Skyquake, Cyclonus and Scourge. Optimus had Bumblebee, Ultra Magnus, Hound, Crosshairs, Silverbolt, and Blur. To ensure the battle would continue to an end, Megatron placed massive bombs all over the populated island where the hostages were tied down, rigged to blow in 24 hours should any of his followers remain standing.

So they fought, for one last time. The Autobots for the innocent lives they valued above all else, and the Decepticons out of blind loyalty to their insane leader. The Cybertronian race began with the creation of the 13 Primes, and now only 13 remained, and they were fighting each other to the death on the volcanic island of Maui

One by one, they fell, both Autobot and Decepticon. Crosshairs and Blur were among the first ones to fall, but managed to mortally wound the massive Astrotrain before dying. Hound fought and killed Scourge with the help of Bumblebee, but was shot from behind by Skyquake, who had just killed Silverbolt. Ultra Magnus, after killing Breakdown, managed to rip Skyquake's head off, but was mortally wounded by Cyclonus.

As Optimus and Megatron battled it out, Bumblebee, the last remaining Autobot aside from Prime, took on Cyclonus. Near the end of the battle, Megatron flipped Optimus off a cliff face, sending him tumbling to the ground far below. Bumblebee managed to kill Cyclonus, but was now face to face with Megatron himself. From the bottom of the cliff, Optimus saw the fight unfold, and fought against loose sand and gravity to get to his scout. Bumblebee faired his own, but couldn't stand up to Megatron's brute strength. After holding him off for so long, he found himself impaled by a sword to his spark.

"BUMBLEBEE!" cried Optimus from halfway down the cliff.

Bumblebee groaned with his functionless vocal processers, then closed his lightless eyes, dead. Megatron, smiling at his dead, then flung the poor little Autobot's lifeless corpse through the air, throwing him down a cliff past Optimus. The last Autobot then raced back down the cliff to his friend's side, hoping against hope that he wasn't too late. Optimus slid down the volcanic landscape and made it to his side. He gently lifted Bumblebee's head, but knew it was already too late.

Bumblebee was dead.

'This wasn't supposed to be' Optimus thought. He was the last Prime. It was his destiny to lead and protect his people. To protect all sentient beings. And now, he has failed them all. Every last one.

Then he heard a maniacal laughing from behind him. He didn't have to turn to know who it was.

"Look at us!" Megatron said, still laughing. "A millennia ago we set out to change Cybertron. And now, there _is_ no Cybertron!" Optimus didn't move. He just looked up from his fallen friend, his eyes filling with rage as they glowed brighter, his brows narrowing. "Was it worth it?!" Megatron continued. "Huh?! Saving this planet over our own?! And for what?! To prevent my rule? At least there would still be a Cybertron. At least your home would still exist..."

Megatron wasn't able to finish his rant. Optimus had heard them all before; pitiful attempts to justify his actions. Optimus flipped around on a dime and charged his former brother, grappling him around the chest, sending him to the ground. Optimus proceed then to punch Megatron repeatedly. Megatron, after receiving a dented face plate, kicked him off. Both opponents then got to their feet. Optimus drew his sword, screaming in rage as we swung it at Megatron. Megatron drew his own blade and fought back. Their was no finesse in the way they fought. They were both running on fumes, only anger and rage driving them. For almost an hour the two exchanged a series of blows and punches, struggling for the upper hand in the harsh dusty wilderness. Pieces of their adorning metal armor were torn from their bodies, Megatron's side of his helmet, and the lower half of Optimus face plate were gone.

Megatron managed to grab Optimus's sword arm and brought his sword down hard on his blade's week spot, shattering it. With only a piece of Optimus' sword left, Megatron thought his victory was finally at hand. He raised his sword up for one final strike, only to once again underestimat his opponent. Optimus plunged his broken but still sharp weapon into Megatron's side. It wasn't a mortal wound, but it hit the pistons supporting his shoulder servos, rendering his right arm useless. He was crippled.

Seeing his opportunity, Optimus sprung up, slamming his fist into Megatron's face. The Decepticon was sent falling backwards onto his back. Then, like a panther on his deer, Optimus pounced, leaping up and ramming his elbow down onto Megatron's chest. His enemy at his mercy, but Optimus chose not to show it.

"This is for Bumblebee!" he yelled in a fit he never felt before. He then punched Megatron in the face.

"This is for Ultra Magnus!" he said, again punching him in the face. "For Hound! For Blur! For Silverbolt!" He punched Megatron again and again, saying the name of each fallen Autobot with each hit. "For Crosshairs, and Prowl, and Bulkhead, and Wheelie and Brains, and Que, and Leadfoot..." Optimus continued on, reciting every friend he had lost, and it was a long list. Megatron on occasion desperately tried to get up, but Optimus had him pinned well. Megatron grunted and shouted between hits, trying to escape what he must now realize was his ultimate fate. "... and Drift, snd Grimlock, and Strafe and Slug and Scorn! and Perspector! and Cliffjumper!" Eventually, Megatron's struggles ceased. Sparks flew from his face as his optics were pounded into scrap. Megatron's spark was now empty, and yet Optimus continued. "For Sideswipe, and Bolt, and Arcee..." He paused for a moment, exhausted, both emotionally and physically. But he found himself unable to stop, not now. In a broken voice, he continued on, further dismembering Megatron's now unrecognizable face with more blows, saying more and more names"...And Ratchet!... And Ironhide!... And Jazz!" At that, Optimus stopped, unable to continue. Megatron's face was now nothing more than a pile of twisted metal.

It was impossible for a Cybertronian to cry. So instead, he just knelt there, his face held down. A deep pain ran through his soul, cursing himself into infinity. When it became too much for him to contain, he looked up, and let out a yell as loud as was possible, filling the lifeless valley. He yelled for every lost soul he couldn't save, for the complete and utter waste of life. All for nothing.

* * *

He could not allow his enemy's chance at resurrection. Somehow, Megatron managed to come back more than once, always finding some loophole to evade death. His body has been remade three more times since his first at the hands of Sam Witwicky.

To ensure that he would forever remain dead, Optimus dragged what was left of Megatron's wrecked corpse to the top of Haleakalā, the human name for the largest of the volcanoes on this island. Bearing a limp, Optimus dragged the filthy piece of tin through the increasingly hot wasteland. It was overcast now as he pulled the body up the slopes to the edge of the lava field. Finally there, he looked down from the edge at the swirling magma below, rock forming and re-melting along the margins. With only a moment's hesitation, he leaned back, heaved, and swung Megatron out in the air, sending him to the lava below. He watched as the metal corpse splashed into the magma, turing red hot almost at impact. Transformium was one of the hardest metals known to man, so it was a while before the body began to melt. Optimus watched as Megatron was slowly pulled down, the heat slowly erasing every line of code, both memory and genetic, into worthless liquid. Before he could see it through, the body submerged completely, sending the Decepticon leader's molten remains down to circulate down through the center of the earth, never to resurface again.

Megatron was no more, for all eternity.

Optimus stood there unmoving for hours more, on into the night and beyond to the next morning, staring at the magma field all the while. Eventually, the 24 hours being up and Hawaii's population still intact, the reformed N.E.S.T. forces came in via helicopter, teams moving to each of the fallen corpses in hopes of finding a speck of life, but found none. Finally, one chopper made its way to Optimus' position. It landed nearby. The first one out was an elderly man, a one Daniel Witwicky, the son of Sam and Carly, and the current Director of N.E.S.T. He walked slowly to the still motionless Optimus.

"Optimus?" he asked. "Optimus, I'm sorry."

Optimus never said another word. It was hours before Daniel was able to convince Prime to return to headquarters. Once there, he transformed into his truck form, and remained that way for months. In that time, NEST was disbanded, the Decepticon threat no longer relevant. Optimus was given asylum in the United States, remaining in the old NEST headquarters for another six months. On the day he finally moved, he had made a decision. He would return to space, where he vowed never to return, not until he found his mysterious creators, if only for answers, and perhaps one final hope of rebuilding his race.

Until that day, he would be the Last Cybertronian.

* * *

 **That was easily the darkest thing I had ever written. I'm honestly hoping that the Autobots will eventually figure out how to save their race, but it seems that at the end of every movie their ultimate fate is left up in the air, minus Joyce's work with making artificial Transformers.**

 **I realize that it was highly possible for another human to repeat Joyce's work, but that would just make it too easy and less of an impactful ending. I decided to just "push that gently aside".**

 **Please review.**

 **-Batman**

* * *

 **"Pray, hope, and Don't worry"**


End file.
